


A New Addition

by battle_goats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Keith needs to be taken care of during his heat.  If he and Shiro end up expanding the size of their family unit, then he is definitely okay with that.





	A New Addition

Keith was not the typical omega.  He was aggressive, territorial, and quick to anger.  At first glance, almost everyone pegged him as an alpha, so when he went into heat for the first time while in space, it was a shock to the whole team but Shiro.  He only shrugged in response and reminded the others it was hardly their business.

When it was revealed that Keith was part Galra however, things started to make sense.  Keith was forced to sit through a Blade of Marmora history lesson, and then health lesson, when they realized how young he was.  At nineteen, as a citizen of Earth, he was a legal adult in his home country, and nearly fully grown biologically. But for a Galra, he was painfully young.  Compared to even the next youngest member, Regris, he was practically still a child. But given that his human genes were most dominant, he looked fully grown.

Keith’s aggression, his territorial behavior and hairpin temper were all signs of a Galra omega.  Keith learned that Galra alphas couldn’t be relied upon to stay with their omegas to create stable family groups, so omegas had evolved to be more dangerous to protect themselves and their young.  So, unlike human omegas who were practically the textbook definition of damsel in distress, it had been a shock when he did present as an omega, when everyone, including himself, thought he would be an alpha.

But it was during his heats that the more human characteristics of being an omega came to the forefront.

Keith buried his face into one of Shiro’s jackets, breathing in the scent.  His nest took up most of the space surrounding the bed. On board the Atlas, even the captain's quarters was small, though with a semi-sentient ship, Shiro's rooms were slightly larger to accommodate two people.

Their softest blankets rested at the bottom, to cushion him from the steel flooring.  The walls were made up of more blankets, sheets, and a number of Shiro’s clothes. Shiro’s pillow was held in Keith’s arms as he wiggled and writhed.  Hidden in the folds of the nest was his Marmora knife. Even at his most vulnerable, he was still a threat to any intruders. 

He heard Shiro’s office door open, and the quick step to the door to their quarters.  Shiro was finally here. Keith had sent him a message as soon as he felt his heat hit him, but Shiro was captain, he couldn't just walk away from his duties.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro's voice was soft as he stripped out of his uniform.  Keith reached out and snagged Shiro’s undershirt from him and breathed in the alpha’s fresh scent.

“Takashi,” Keith moaned.  Shiro climbed into the nest and spooned up against Keith's back.

“What do you need?” Shiro asked.  His flesh hand ran up and down Keith’s side, soothing the itch under his skin.

“Need you.  Takashi, please knot me,” Keith pleaded.  He turned onto his back and spread his legs.  Shiro shifted onto his knees and kneeled between Keith's legs.

“Anything for you, baby,” he murmured.  He took his hard cock in hand and slowly pressed into Keith, his entrance was slick and offered little resistance.  Shiro gasped as he bottomed out. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Keith preened under the words of praise, and reached for Shiro.  They held each other close as they moved together. Shiro mumbled more praise and compliments as he fucked into Keith, deeper with each thrust.

“Takashi, please, please.  Knot me, alpha,” Keith whined.  Shiro kissed him.

“Yes, yes, gonna knot you.  Gonna fill you up, baby.”

“Please, please, put a baby in me “ Keith gasped.  He could feel his own orgasm coming. Shiro swore, and leaned up on his hands for more leverage.

“Fuck, Keith.  Is that what you want? Want me to get you pregnant?”

“Yeah, please, Takashi.  Want it. Want a baby with you.”

Shiro fucked into him harder, the only thing keeping Keith in place was the grip on his hips.  Shiro’s knot began to swell, and every thrust made it catch against the rim of Keith's hole. Keith's back arched as he came, his cum splattering on his stomach and up his chest.  Shiro leaned back down to kiss Keith as his knot finally stuck fast and he came.

Keith whimpered at feeling so full and satisfied.

“I love you, Takashi,” he mumbled.  Shiro carefully rolled them over so he was on his back, with Keith sprawled over his front.

“I love you, too Keith,” Shiro whispered.  Keith drifted off while they were tied together by Shiro’s knot, the immediate urgency of his heat faded for now.  But this was just the start.

For the next three days, they kept each other close as they mated.  Only separating long enough when Hunk, as Voltron’s only beta left food and water for them in Shiro’s office.

They were soaked in sweat and covered in cum by the end, and Shiro carried Keith into a steaming bath to clean up and relieve their exhausted muscles.  Keith was still feeling residual clinginess and followed Shiro up to the bridge once it was time to resume working. Lance could wrangle the other three paladins for a little bit longer.

When they finally returned to their quarters after dinner, they found that there was a small addition to the rooms.  A new door had been opened near the bed and when they investigated, it was empty.

“Wonder what this is for,” Shiro mumbled as he scratched his head.  Everyone had felt the Atlas shifting earlier in the day, but no one had reported any changes to the ship’s layout.  Now they knew why.

Keith smiled and placed a hand on his belly. “I think I've got a good idea what.”

Shiro glanced over and him and smiled when he caught Keith's body language.  He couldn't help himself and placed a hand over Keith's. 

“Yeah?”

“Won't know for sure until I see a medic, but they won't be able to catch anything for a few weeks anyway.  We can keep it quiet for now, yeah?”

Shiro kissed Keith long and slow.

“Yeah.”


End file.
